Nothing to Fear
by Authors Note1
Summary: Joy is a proud girl who just lost her only family. After 10 yrs in the city, Joy returns to her first home in FMN. Old friends make her feel loved again. But what is a farmer to do when a certain thief is constantly confusing her?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Woo! I'm back! … Why do I hear crickets chirping? Whatever! I hope you all enjoy! I am leaving out a few details from the game mainly just because I can and I find them hard to work into my story. So sorry Harvest Goddess and her 101 sprites and the whole 'mission' to find you guys. Also, I own nothing. I'm not going to be saying this again. Period. So… Enjoy! Oh, one last thing: The very beginning is basically just a summary of the protagonists' earlier life. It isn't as boring as you may think though and it is very short. So… please enjoy!

_"There is nothing to fear, but fear itself,"_ is one of my favorites quotes. I was a particularly brave child if not that, then daring. I would jump from chair to chair in the dining room and then fall with a thump onto a sofa. I would always go out late on Halloween with all of my childhood friends and only laugh at all of the decorations and 'spooky' costumes. I once ran into a stable when I was barely two feet tall and pet a bull. Thank goodness he was a sweetheart and instantly loved me and that my father quickly pulled me away with a scolding. Then again… That was the past. This is now.

Now I am twenty four-years of age. I am older, and wise beyond my years. I haven't been in my home- town in ten years.

Ever since I lost my father to illness, it was my mother and I from then on. My newly widowed and heart- broken mother was to frail to look after her late- husbands farm and I was much too young. Family and friends offered support, but we were much to proud, scared, and broken to accept it. My father had so much life, kindness, and wisdom. Even after he became ill… But we had no choice but to travel away from our home to the big city for our small country home was becoming more and more hard to live in.

We adjusted slowly, but surely. My mother was always a strong woman and tried her best to raise me right. Her heartbreak never faded, but she never put any of her grief on me. I was her only daughter, and her only family. We had to help each other now, and putting stress and grief on me would not help us.

Those ten years now, were a blur. I had made friends, joined sports teams and drama clubs, and finished high school with all honors. I was motivated and wanted to do well. I was young and happy.

I never wanted to leave my mother as she had gotten older, but she had always dreamed of me going to collage and bettering myself. She was getting older fast and I wanted to ease her pain… but I had to do this for me.

I went to a moderately "good" collage and graduated with honors and with many life long friends. I was the happiest I've ever been by the time I was twenty two- years- old. I started medical school straight after which has always been a dream of mine. I wanted to stop the pain of losing loved ones. I wanted to help people and save their families grief. I didn't want what happened to my father and to my family, happen again.

I went nightly and worked part time to help pay the bills. I was busier than ever, but I was still happy, confident, and prepared.

Then she died. She told was having trouble breathing, so she drove to the hospital. I was working in a local coffee shop when I got her call on my cell phone that she was checked into the hospital. I left work immediately and took a taxi to the hospital; my breath hitched the entire way. My face was pale and I felt that I would pass out.

"Mrs. Hairpins?" I asked a nurse at the front desk of the hospital. She pointed to a door on my right and I ran as fast as my scrawny legs could carry me.

"Jolyn Harpins?" A doctor called out. I spun around quickly, and stared at the man who called my name.

"Yes," I squeaked. I was nervous and confused, but I was never completely scared until he gave me a look that must be programmed into his brain. A seldom look that showed sympathy yet still professional.

"We did everything we could Miss. Harpins… I am so sorry," He said bowing his head in respect.

"No… She can't be… NO!" I screamed. I never had felt so alone in my life. Even when my dad had passed away, my mother held my hand. When I fell down on a slick side- walk, my mother picked me up. When I broke up with a boy friend, my mother gave me a hug… Now… Now all I had was an aging doctor stare at me. Mocking me.

"She fell into cardiac arrest. We did all we could. She did not suffer at all… But she did leave you this." The doctor handed me a letter and I stuffed it into my pocket. (A/N: Don't worry, this is impossible. Cardiac arrest is, but you cannot suddenly die or go into cardiac arrest the second you have repertory issues. I just used this case. The more you know, right?)

With tears in my eyes, I stared at the man, "I wanted to be a doctor all my life. But I can never do your job. I can never tell a human being that there life will change forever and t-that they have no one… I just can't." I was openly sobbing now. The first and last time I ever would cry in public. My eyes and head burned and I felt dizzy. I started seeing double vision from my tears. I took a deep breath and suppressed at deep sob.

"You are right." I stared up at the man, his eyes seemed to glaze over and almost appear glassy. "Not everyone can do my job. Most do it to save people and make a difference… But some cannot handle the grief they give others when they fail. Once again, Miss. Harpins, I am sorry for your loss." And with a queer nod, her walked away.

"This is the worst birthday ever." I said with a bitter laugh. People stared at me with pity in their eyes and deep scowls on their faces. I felt sick from staring at them. I was a proud girl. Much to proud for my own good. I took a deep breath, picked myself up, and signed every form I needed to. No one gave me a piteous glance or concerned look for the rest of the day.

So that's my story. Sad isn't it? No matter, but I hope that explains my situation a little bit better. Now I'm on a small boat that was probably never washed very well back to my home- town. I never had forgotten about it. It was I was born and spent fourteen years in. And besides, no one can forget "Forget-Me-NOT-Valley."

I awoke to the sound of a horn blowing. I never knew I fell asleep, but I picked up my few bags and was on my way down the docks and onto the beach. The sky was a cloudy blue but the peaking sun reflected off of the sky and onto the ocean, making it sparkle. A man with squinty eyes and graying jet- black hair put a hand over his bushy eyebrows to block his eyes from the glaring sun. I finished walking down the dock and stared at the man with a small smile on my face.

"Jolyn… My God…" He said with a rare proud smile.

"Hi uncle." I said back still unsure what to do next. He engrossed me into a hug. The man stunned me; he was never one to show affection. I embraced back, but he quickly let go.

"Come on Jolyn… You have much to do. But first, why don't you get settled in?" He offered as he took one of my bags for me as we walked down a familiar dirt path.

"Okay then Taka, but please call me Joy." I corrected.

"Ah… Your old childhood name, speaking of which, do you remember much about this town?" He asked quietly. I smiled. Same old Takaurtura; only older and a lot more melancholy.

"Of course!" I exclaimed.

"Well… Things have changed… Samantha left Grant a single father of one, Jillian went away to collage, Tim went away on a trip around the world to bring Ruby back some fabulous spices, we have a new member to our community also. She goes by Nami Xin. You'll meet her later though." Taka summed up.

"Wow! I had no idea so much happened. Poor Grant! I never cared for that Samantha… And I never knew they had a child," I said bitterly. I honestly never really cared for Grant either, but I never thought his pushy wife would leave him! "Jillian left, huh? That's too bad… I miss her. I used to babysit her when we were younger. You must miss her, huh?" I said.

"I do." He said softly as his eyes showed a faraway look as he thought briefly of his daughter. I smirked. Man of very few words.

"Tim left? That's too bad. Ruby must miss him," I said remembering the tuby Asian couple vividly. "Nami? I guess I'll have to meet her for myself." I finished up smiling at him cheekily.

"Hmph. Here's your new… rather old home." He said bluntly.

I took a deep breath. It was exactly as I remembered it. The out side was made of wood and bricks and the inside still smelt of firewood. I held back a tear, as memories washed over me like waves of the sea.

"I'll leave you be. Tomorrow we start at dawn. Set your alarm clock tonight. Good- bye Joy… Take time to re acquaintance yourself with the town. They are expecting you from the letter you sent us.

"Okay uncle. Good- bye." I said sweetly. He gave me a rare smile and left, mumbling something about my mother and I looking just like her. That made my face brighten up slightly and I sighed letting old memories wash over me once again.

I idly took out the very same letter I my mothers' doctor handed to me only a few weeks ago.

_My Joy,_

_I am not sure when you will receive this letter, but I find myself slipping away slowly day by day. I have always wanted to follow your own dreams, but mine has always been for you to take over your fathers' farm. I know that must sound absurd to you and very random, but I must tell you. I knew you loved it there and it will always be your home. I know neither of us really and truly wanted to leave it. No matter how much we liked the city, we will always love the country. I am with your father now, and we will be watching over you. So don't worry. Whatever choice you make, we will support you. Now go live your life Joy. Have no regrets and live your life._

_With Love,_

_Hannah Harpins_

_Your Mom_

_  
_

"You were right as always mom." I murmured with a smile.

I unpacked quickly and left the cottage feeling good about my choice. To honor my parents' wishes.

"I'm going out to town Taka. See you later." I called to my father's best friend who was working in the field.

"Be back by dark. You need a good nights sleep… Oh and…" His voice became thick as he sauntered over to me. "For another reason, you must never go out late alone… The town isn't as safe from when you were young." He said with fear trickling down his voice.

"What?" I asked dumbstruck. What could go wrong in a town like this?

"A lot," he said reading my thoughts. "We have been having… strange encounters." He said softly.

"Like ghosts?" I asked excitedly.

"No." He said sternly. "Well… He calls himself a "phantom" but most of us just think he's a mad man." Taka said.

"What?" I asked dumbstruck again.

"He calls himself the phantom thief. He steals and robs the town of our possessions and runs off into the night. None know his name, but we all receive a letter before he strikes."

"Isn't that stupid?" I asked dumbly.

"You would think. But no, he just has an ego. I have heard that he puts you under a spell and runs off. No one has gotten hurt, but I don't want anyone taking any risks. So be careful." He said in a fatherly tone.

"Yes sir." I said nodding and walking off, feeling very nervous.

I was approaching the Inner Inn while humming a relaxing tune to calm myself. Was Taka right? Was their a mad man roaming the village and pillaging their belongings? Ha! That rhymed. Just then, in the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of sliver run past me and into the forest. "I' must be losing it." I said laughing at my hallucination. I sighed and continued my "quest" for the inn.

"Joy!" The older Asian woman called out to me as I walked inside then glomped me in a huge hug.

"Ruby. Let the poor girl go." A stoic voice called out.

"Oh! So sorry dear! By the way, this is Nami." She said introducing the red haired girl.

"Sup?" The girl asked taking out her hand for me to shake.

"Nami… You look so familiar." I said racking my brain.

"Real name's Nami, not Naomi… That ring a bell?" The older girl smirked.

"Oh! That's right! Your mom was a friend of my moms'. I used to always call you Naomi on accident when you came to visit. Wow, you grew up!" I said staring at her.

"Yeah… Just turned twenty- five." She smirked.

"'Hey babe, 'member me?" A blond boy walked into the room and asked.

"No…" I said joking.

"It's meeee. Rock Inner!" He said his feelings hurt.

"Wow. You dyed your hair." I said plainly. He did look better this way, his dark brown hair made him look a lot less… exciting. He looked even less like his parents now, if that was even possible. Never the less, he was still definitely not my type.

"Yup! You like it?" He asked giving me a puppy dog stare.

"Sure." I said offering him a smile. Rock was always a weird one.

We made small chit-chat and I was on my way to the bar. I said hello to Gustafa, Marlin, Griffin, and Muffy there.

"Wow Jo! You got so pretty!" Muffy spoke sang. I smiled at my old friend.

"The same to you." I giggled. "I never expected you to go into business with Griffin though…" I said remembering that the two of them hated each other. When they were younger. Griffin would pull her hair, and Muffy would always stomp on his feet for some strange reason. Not even just when they were younger, up until the both of them were about twenty and eighteen (When I left), they still cursed each other out and get on each other's nerves.

"Well… After we got married…" Griffin was cut off.

"Wait WHAT?" I asked stunned at my flirtatious and quiet friend's. Muffy was the last person I would expect to settle down, even if she always was looking for love. And Griffin… as mean as it sounds, I'd always thought he'd never get married.

"Yea… We always had a love hate relationship… but as we got older we realized that we were being stupid. Then after my gramps passed on, I had an opportunity to take over the bar. Muffy had just come back from the city. Poor thing had her heart torn and just left her job due to lack of respect." Griffin started to blush.

"Aw! Congrats you too! I wish I gave you my address. I would have loved to know earlier." I said inspecting Muffy's nice ring. It wasn't very lavish, but I can tell Griffin went out of his way to get her "the perfect" ring.

"Marlin!" A soft voice said strongly and suddenly.

"Celia!" Marlin called back after putting his drink down. Gustafa made a small whistle.

"Poor guy." Gustafa took another swig of his drink and started to strum his guitar. Gus has always been… different. He was a quiet and thoughtful kid. His parents would travel a lot and bring him along so he wasn't in town often, and he officially left town as soon as he turned fifteen, which was a year before I left. He never wanted to pursue music, like Griffin always said he would, but he never did leave his guitar down. His clothing was always a little strange, but now he just looked like a

Leprechaun trying to hid his lucky charms.

"Vesta needs you too- Oh my God!" Celia called out to me. I shook away my strange thoughts and hugged her.

"I missed you!" I said happily.

"Ditto! Wow you grew." She said staring up at me. Celia was always a great friend. Very sweet and kind to all.

We all caught up for a while and I still giggled when I heard Gustafa became a hippie. He still called it a nature activist, but I still laughed. I wasn't surprised that Celia and Marlin still worked at the farm with Vesta. The three had a talent in growing crops. I was always good too… but much to young to do an entire field on my own.

I bid my friends fare well and chatted with more villagers, they all seemed to miss me, and I started to feel right at home again. Just as if I never left. It was a great and exhilarating feeling. After chatting with Vesta, and received ten bags of spinach seeds (which are my favorite), I was on my way to the dig site.

I sighed at the calming scenery of the waterfall and the colorful fish swimming by. Why did I ever leave this place? I wandered over to the cave and called out to the two people working.

"Hullo?" I called out.

"Joy!" A blond woman with stunning purple eyes called out. She dusted off her green tank top and embraced me.

"Good to see you too Flora. I still see you have the British accent. (A/N: /shrugs/ it fit!)"

"Haha. Yes I do. I return home every now and then, so it is still very much intact. But anyways, I'm an archeologist now!" She added happily.

"Well of course! You always were so good at that." I cheered for her. "You're parents taught you well, my friend." I said remembering her parents were scientists.

"Hello Joy." A very proper voice called out.

"Hi Carter." I said to the much older man.

"Professor? You remember Joy… right?" Flora asked her boss.

"Of course. How can I forget the girl who set my lithograph on fire." He said chuckling.

I blushed, "H-Hey! I was nine!" I defended myself as Flora giggled.

"You were twelve and you know it. I knew I should have watched you closer. I mean, come on though. I believe I asked you to burn the silver ore." Flora said chuckling still.

"Ahem. No matter girls. It's all in the past now. Just don't give the girl matches." Carter said rolling his eyes slightly.

"Ah. Okay then. Well, I still want to say hi to Lumina. I'll try to say hi again soon." I said as I started for the door.

"Come whenever you can! We shall be here." Flora said waving.

"Hm." Carter mumbled a goodbye.

I sighed when I realized that the sun was starting to set. I needed to say a quick hello to Lumina before it got to late. As paranoid as it sounds, I was starting to become more and more afraid of the mysterious thief.

After idly wondering around, I reached the familiar villa that I used to play in. Excited, I sauntered my way inside and was greeted with beautiful music. Lumina's small hands fluttered gracefully across the keys. I watched amused and impressed for a little while. After she finished the piece, I began to clap.

"Bravo." I said smiling at her shock.

"Jo!" She shirked excited. I winced as the younger girl embraced me tightly.

"What is all this now?" An elderly butler asked coming into the room.

"Hello Mr. Sebastian." I said happily.

"Why lady Joy, my have you grown." The man said showing me a crocked smile.

"Are you finished with practice for the day Lu—Jolyn!" Another elderly person said happily. Ms. Romania happily walked over to me.

"Hello." I said softly.

"Why Joy, haven't you grown." She said politely.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Are you enjoying the valley again, Jo?" Lumina asked with big honey colored eyes. I smiled at my younger friend.

"Yeah… I missed this place so much. I'm very happy to be back. Takaurtura has been really awesome. We're going to start farming tomorrow." I said proudly.

"Well, good for you dear." Romania cooed.

"Have fun farming, we don't mean to kick you out… but the phantom…" Lumina started.

"Please don't scare the girl, Misses." Sebastian said sternly.

"Yeah… I should be going. Goodbye everyone!" I said walking out the door. I soon felt the cool spring night air engulf me. The air smelled of pink cat flowers and sweet orange grasses. I took a deep breath and tried to remember this moment.

Just then, a man sauntered up the steps to the villa. He had striking teal eyes and sliver hair that almost looked blond. His eyes lit up when he noticed me.

"And what do I owe this pleasure of being in the presence of this beautiful maiden?" The man asked in a silky smooth voice. I almost had to do a double take. I stifled a chuckle as I stared at the strange man. Despite his sliver hair, he couldn't be older than I was. He wore a leopard pattern shirt and violet tight pants. Try as I might, I couldn't remember him.

"A-Are you talking to me?" I asked still taken back.

"Do you see any other beautiful angels around?" He asked winking.

"Are you for real?" I asked. He had a hurt look on his face, so I quickly changed my words, "I mean, I'm just… Sorry. That was rude." I admitted.

"Haha. No need for apologies. My name is Skye, by the way. May I have the pleasure of knowing yours?" He asked sticking out his hand for me to shake.

"Jolyn… but everyone calls me Joy," I answered shaking his hand. I started to let go, but he grabbed it softly kissed it lightly. Which was something that always creped me out, but strangely, I didn't mind it when he did it.

"Maybe we shall meet again… Joy." He said giving me a 100-watt smile.

"Perhaps. It's a small town." I answered deciding that maybe he was maybe a new resident Taka forgot to tell me about.

"Hey! Aren't you that famous thief that tells his victims before you strike?" Lumina asked storming out of her villa angrily.

"Ah. Don't let accusing words and anger spoil your beauty." Skye said with half lidded eyes.

"Oh. Um… I-I!" While Lumina was stuttering and blushing, Skye snatched the music sheet she was holding from her and started to run off into the night. It all happened so fast, neither of us had time to blink.

"Farewell!" He called out to us while he sprinted.

"Come on!" Lumina said determined to get her sheet music back. She ran in front of me and kept running.

"Hey!" I called trying to keep up with her. When we both made it to the bottom of the steps, we sighed and realized Skye could have been anywhere by now. He was gone without a trace.

"The phantom thief strikes again." Lumina pouted as she climbed back up the steps.

"S-Skye is the phantom thief?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Skye? He told you his name? He never tells anyone his name." Lumina said surprised.

"Go figure. He seems like a real jerk though." I said more embarrassed and ashamed that I let him converse with me in such a polite manner, and me to stupid to realize that he was the notorious phantom thief! I shivered at the thought of what he might have done if Lumina didn't come out that when she did. He could have hurt me.

"I don't know… He seems pretty harmless… And very pretty. Did you see him? He was gorgeous!" Lumina said slightly swooning.

"Whatever Lou. I'm going home. Goodnight." I said still very shaken up.

_"There is nothing to fear, but fear itself."_ I tried convincing myself. I took a deep breath and ran into my house, jumped over a shrub, slammed the door and locked it tightly behind me and panted while running to the fridge. I shakily poured myself some water. Within a night, I still tried to hard to believe in my philosophy, but thoughts of the seemly charming and innocent man actually being a villain… I wasn't sure what to believe anymore.

A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading up to this point. Drop a review if you like. Flames are welcome, but you have to have a good reason. If you just say, "That sucked," then be prepared for me to ask why. I tried very hard not to make it rushed, so there you go. I was a little annoyed at all of the main girls either swooning or being sarcastic to Skye. So, I made a proud girl that got the crap scared out of her. Hehe. Oh! And Samantha and Tim are from A(n)WL. Samantha and Grant were married then, but in HMDSC, they never really said Grants wifes name, so I used hers. Tim was Ruby's husband, but it was said Tim went on a trip in the game, so I put that inside. Jillian was my own idea. Taka has a daughter, but we never knew what happened to her, or her name… So I used this. If you read everything on the page… Then you are amazing.

THE A/N's WILL NEVER BE THIS LONG AGAIN! Sorry you suffered.  



	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hola. I'm back. Thank you to all that reviewed, subscribed, and favored! It encourages me to continue. Sorry it took me so long. Vacation and all is tiring. So, on word~

Oh and just a little FYI I'm making Joy's full first name pronounced (Jo-Lyn). And I made a mistake last chapter. Griffin is 35 and Muffy is 30. Just throwing that out there.



"You wanna take a break now?" Takaurtura asked as he dabbed his perspiration forehead with a cloth.

"No… I'm okay. Let's just finish up for the day." I said taking a large intake of air. Farming was hard work. I remember seeing my father carefully plant and care for the seeds with such ease. It was frustrating to have such difficulty with such a seemly easy task.

"I'm impressed, Joy. You seem to be getting the hang of it faster than I had ever hoped. Now, as you improve, I some day hope to retire…" He stared almost nervously.

"Of course." I said slightly uneasy. Oh crap. I'm on my own here.

"… But I'll help you out until you totally get the swing of it. M'kay?" He stated. I sighed in relief and nodded.

I have been in town for quite a few weeks already. I was doing a great job with finances and growing crops. I ordered some chickens a few days ago, and now I had a beautiful horse I named Cain. Life was going good for me. I had my wonderful friends and started to feel at home.

"Well. I think we're good fur the day. See ya later Joy." Taka said brushing off his shirt. I gave him a small smile and nod and he disappeared into his home. The second the door slammed shut I let out a cheer.

"Yay! I'm done for the day!" I did a little dance only to be stared at strangely by my dog. I giggled and ran into my house to start dinner.

"It's been a long day. Sun up to sun down farming with a few breaks for meals and socializing. I'm beat." I declared out loud. I stared out the window and sighed. "I wanted to go take a quick dip in the hot springs… but it's getting late." The sun was just starting to genially kiss the earth as it left a soft warm orange glow across the valley.

"How can there be villains and thief's in a town like this. It's so quiet and peaceful." Yes. I was still obsessing over that little "encounter" with Skye… I mean the phantom thief. I just don't understand how the town considers him a nuisance, instead of a criminal. He's just so… Ugh! Scary! Well… not scary, but it's frightening to know that a smooth talking flirt like him could easily hurt you. And—Holy dancing crawfish I'm going to burn my curry!

I giggled slightly at my stupid internal ranting and returned back to my yellow curry. I was a pretty good chef if I do say so myself. Well, I had to be. My mom could not cook to save her life.

It finally was finally finished, so I carefully took it out of the pot and put it on a plate. I poured a little bit of wine in a glass and was all set to have a nice dinner alone. Wow, that's kind of sad if you think about it. Here I am, the prime of my life, alone and inwardly ranting.

"I'm going through a hard time in my life. It'll pass." And with that, I finished eating and cleared the table.

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a towel and a pair of flip- flops. I was going to confront my fear of going out late at night, go to the hot springs and have a relaxing swim. My back was aching from bending over and down to plant and water the past few days, I know I needed this.

I exited my door and shivered slightly. The cool mid spring air engulfed me as the sounds of nighttime critters cooed. I glance up at the stars and smiled. The moon was a small sliver in the sky and it illuminated my way to the hot springs.

I took a deep breath and inhaled the smell of crystals and wet wood. Flora and I discovered this hot springs when we were younger. Her being the ever so excited child that she was, she thought when she found the instructions to find the spring, and she thought it was a treasure map. And me being the crazy child that I was, I ran alongside her and helped her dig it out with the help of my dad's tools.

I wrapped the dry towel around me as I stripped and stepped into the water and left the towel nearly beside me. I sighed contently as the warm water covered me fully. I smiled and shut my eyes slightly as I felt myself relax fully.

Just then, I heard a soft whistling sound and shrugged, yet my heart started racing. Man, why am I always so jumpy? I shut my eyes again and tried to relax again, but the sound only increased in volume.

"A-Anyone there?" I called out. The whistling stopped abruptly as did my heartbeat. "Hello?" I called out again.

"Great…" I heard a voice waver very close by.

"Oh come on! I don't bite. I just wanna know who's at the door." I said boldly. It was true, though. I wouldn't be able to relax until I knew who it was. I accepted the fact that it might be Skye. It made sense actually; he only came to the valley at night according to Lumina.

"Oh. I didn't know someone was here. I'll come again some other time…" The voice said softly behind the door.

"No, It's fine. I was getting out anyways." I sighed too tired to figure out whom the voice belonged to. It was soft, but might have been male.

"Okay." I turned the doorknob and stood in the threshold, towel around my hips.

"Hello?" I called out. Silence. "Um… I'm decent?" I offered to whom ever I was talking to before. I had a bathing suit on and damn it; it was a nice one too! I sighed thinking they probably ran off. The warm water had drained me of my energy so I couldn't be bothered to over analyze that now.

I gathered my things and was off. I walked home content knowing that I had confronted my fear of going out at night.

"Go for a dip Angel?" An eerily fimiliar silky smooth voice cooed. I spun around and saw the Phantom Thief leaning up against nearby a tree and staring at me through half lidded eyes. He pulled his hand through his natural sliver hair absentmindidly and smiled.

"… Yes?" I said due to lack of words to say. He chuckled and approached me. I stood still with a calm expression on my face. Within a second, I was under his spell.

"No need to be afraid. I won't hurt you." He said in a low voice and giving me a reassuring smile.

"I'm not afraid." I said childishly. He chuckled again.

"Good. There is no need. I swear to you that I shall never did nor ever hurt anyone… Especially beautiful woman with tragic pasts'." He said smirking slightly at my flush.

"H-Hey! How do you know anything about me?" I asked. He smirked bigger.

"Oh, I may not live here, but I do here a thing or two." He said brushing the question off.

"Like what?" I pushed airily. His teal eyes widened for a moment, then he gazed at me thoughtfully.

"I heard that you had a big heart, wanted to take over the old farm, and had interesting hair and eyes." He said never taking his gaze off me.

"Impressive. Where did you hear that?" I asked him.

"Ah. My dear asks too many questions. But I shall tell you this: We shall meet again." He said in a tone in a mix between a statement and a question. Not a demand.

"Okay." I said shivering slightly as a cold wind blew across the sky.

"Oh! How inconsiderate of me. Letting a beautiful maiden shiver to death in a short towel and bathing suit, while I drone on." He said with a kind look on his face.

"No. It's fine. I… enjoyed talking to you, Skye." I said offering him a small smile. He beamed.

"Wonderful. Just wonderful. You see, I mean no harm. You need to relax more. Good thing you went for a swim then." He said winking slightly. I nodded.

"Ah. I am pressed for time though… Good night… Joy." He said with a gentle tone.

"Good night Skye." And with that, I returned to my house. I did my nightly rituals and climbed into bed.

"Maybe going out late isn't as scary as I thought." And with that, I fell into a dreamless sleep. Only to stir a little bit as realization hit me. "Did he just tell me I had strange hair?" I shrugged and fell back asleep.

Little did I know what was in store for me the next few weeks…

A/N: Okay! A little short, I know. But they can't all be huge, amirite? Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Flames and crictism are welcome. Very few characters in this chapter… Oh well. I really hope you enjoyed. Reviews make me happy!




	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am so so so so SO sorry it took me so long to update. I actually had this planned out, but I just didn't write it. LOL. I doubt so many care, but I WILL update a lot quicker now!

"Another ABC Jo?" Muffy called out to me as I chatted with Nami.

"Nah. I've still got, ask me in a little while, okay?" I called back.

"Nami?" Muffy asked.

"Another stone oil. Keep 'em coming." Nami grunted. Muffy raised an eyebrow but walked into the back room without a word.

"You okay Nams?" Griffin asked. Nami rolled her eyes and spoke to me.

"I come here to relax because I was tired of Rock and Ruby pestering me." Nami said sighing.

"You know they care about you Nami." I chided.

"I know. Ruby is like a mother to me." She said stirring her dark looking beverage with a straw. Nami can handle her liquor, but she acts much more open and a little less hostile while drinking. I pity Rock and Ruby when she gets hung over. Scary thought.

"Earth to Jo!" Nami smirked at my short attention span.

"Whaaat?" I pretended to pout.

"She's right though, Nami." A voice called out. We spun around stimutamiously and stared at the voice's owner. Gustafa.

'Holy jumping crawfish where did he just come from! GAHH! Leprechaun stalker!!!' I thought.

"Hey Gus." I said calmly.

"Gustafa…"

"You need to relax Nami. You of all people deserve that. Drinking is nice once in a while, but sleep is a requirement for life." She nodded slightly as he gave her a grin. "Keep the change Griffin. Night everyone." He picked up his guitar and adjusted his hat as he gave Nami one last glance and left the bar without another word.

"You know, I barely notice him in here, yet when he leaves I miss him. It sounds so… bland without him. Ya know?" Muffy asked Nami and I.

I nodded thinking the same thing moments before. Nami looked at her full glass that Muffy had just left on the counter. No thanks. It's all yours. Put my bill on my tab, mkay? See ya." With that, the slightly flushed redhead made her way to the door.

"Where you going?" Griffin asked.

"Home-The Inn. I-I need some sleep." She gave a weak smile then left the bar.

"Ha. Looks like Miss. Nami has a thing for 'ol Gus there." Griffin said chuckling slightly.

"Gustafa has always been infatuated by her. Who knows?" Muffy shrugged then gave Griffin a worried glance.

"Um… Joy… We really hate to kick you out… I mean, you only had one drink and all but…." Muffy trailed off.

"We got a letter from The Phantom." Griffin rolled his eyes as Muffy looked genuinely frightened. "He's gonna 'grace us with his presence.' Blegh. What an ego!" Griffin said slightly amused.

"Griffin! We need to do something to stop him… Maybe you can help, Joy!" Muffy said suddenly less scared.

"Huh?" 'Wait, Skye is coming? Well… We are on good terms… I guess, but-'

Griffin interrupted my thoughts. Muffy… We cannot let Joy get hurt by this-this-made man." He said gently.

"I can handle some crazy flirt Griffin." I said feeling a little more confident; Skye told me that I had nothing to fear… And it was supposed to rain tomorrow so I had no plants to water… And somewhere deep inside of me, I wanted to see him again. I found his presence exhilarating. Like a rollercoaster; scary but indescribably enjoyable.

"You sure Jo?" Griffin asked.

"You heard that she even got him to say his name! Without even doing much! Joy's a special girl!" Muffy said giving me a pat on the back.

"Okay. Did he give a time?" I asked.

"Yeah. At ten… do you smell that?" Muffy asked.

"No what?" I was getting over a slight cold so I had a little trouble with that anyways.

"Yes. Like… Curry? Huh." Griffin said amused.

"I bet he's outside! I heard from around that people always smelt some kind of spice before he struck! Let's go outside!" Muffy said excited and started to run off.

"Muffy!" Griffin ran off after his wife leaving me alone.

"Yeah. That's okay! Leave me here with the phantom thief. That's okay!" I yelled back into the silence.

"Lady Joy?" A smooth voice called out confused. I turned around and felt my face flush. "It's okay. I find it cute that you talk to yourself sometimes." He said with half lidded eyes.

"Wh-what? Thank you, but I can't let you steal from my friends!" I said firmly after recollecting myself. I was flushing for another reason now. Cute? He called one of my quirks, cute?

"Now now. I'm afraid you have no say in this fair maiden." He said clucking his tongue. "I truly am sorry for this Joy." He said giving me a strange look.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked in a brave voice. "I won't let you steal from-"

"CHICKBEAM FIRE!" He let out a yell as the room turned black.

"AH!" I screamed suddenly more afraid than I had been in my entire life. Every ounce of energy was taken from my body in a split second. The lights appeared and Skye was looming over me smirking with trademark smirk.

"What's wrong?" He chuckled. I went to move (I.E: Beat him up) but found myself frozen in place. Try as I might, I couldn't move a single muscle. My breathing was fine if not easier, I could see and blink fine, and I could hear normally as well. My face had full movement but my head was stuck into place.

"What have you done!" I screamed. He just laughed. Sick bastard!

"You'll get full movement back in an hour. Just relax." He said leaning on the counter next to me.

"You're sick! You find this funny, don't you! You tricked me! You said I didn't need to fear you! Damn it! You're a thief! What else could I expect!" My eyes were wide and scared but his narrowed, then softened.

"Joy. You really do not have to be scared of me. And I did not break my word. Tell me, are you in any pain?" He asked. I shook my head. "It's a device I use in my… profession. It freezes people. Maidens especially. I take what I please, and they are fine the very next hour." He said softly. He then stared at me.

"Okay. But you know this is twisted and wrong right?" I said stiffly, trying to hold in the sob that was still in my thought. What did he want with me?

"It is who I am. Of course keeping you like that isn't 'right,' but I assure you you'll be fine. Now if you excuse me…" He jumped over the counter and searched for the liquor he required.

"How did you get by Griffin and Muffy?" I asked trying to get my mind off of things. Like being frozen!

"They went the opposite way muttering something about curry." I decided not the push him further on that. He swung himself over the counter and carried a tall bottle of liquor.

"Nice." He said inspecting the bottle for a date. "Aged a little bit less than I wanted but…" He mumbled to himself slightly.

"Ha! You talk to yourself too." I noticed.

"So I do, huh? I told you I found it cute." He winked at me and I sighed.

"So you ONLY want the drinks?" I asked feeling relieved.

"Money ain't my thing. O-oh." He got quiet (for once) as he realized my fear.

"You- You thought I was going to hurt you?" He asked surprised. I shrugged, or at least tried to.

"I give you my word that I never did or ever shall hurt a woman. Or man, but woman sounds more like you." He said out of character. He gave me a heart-melting smile.

"O-ohkay." I said still shaken up.

"Some react differently the chickbeam, but most is rage. I can take it though. A strong girl like you, I wasn't surprised you took it so well. I rarely use it, but I only do to make a quick escape." He gave me a grin then went behind the counter again.

"Why take the rage at all?" I asked him suddenly. As soon as the words escaped my mouth I got feeling in my hand. It tingled as I made a fist.

"Hm? Interesting question. Elaborate please." He said rummaging through the cabinets.

"Why steal and make others be so angry? You're taking belongs… I just want to know why?" I asked shyly.

"Ah. My angle wants to know more about me? Well I'm afraid I'm pressed for time yet again. Fate keeps bringing us together, so I'm sure we shall meet again soon. He looked unsure then. He shook his head as he stared at me.

"I know. Weird hair, but you shouldn't be one to stare." I said used to the attention of my strange colored hair.

"No… That's not it, but you have to admit that it is different." He was right. I knew no one else with medium length brown hair with red at the ends. Or at least naturally, like mine was. I think it suits me very well, but it looks a little strange. "But I like different." He smirked at my eye roll and slight blush.

"There he is!" Muffy said filled with rage.

"Jo!" Griffin ran over to me as he realized I was unable to move.

"Oh no. You- You!" Muffy rambled incoherently as Skye smirked.

"Such anger. Don't let it spoil your rare beauty." Muffy blinked and Skye smirked. I watched amused as her anger grew.

"Watch it." Griffin said approaching the younger man. Skye looked to me for some sort of help. I mouthed 'ring' and watched his confusion.

"Ring?" Muffy held up her hand and showed him her wedding ring and band on her slender finger.

"And I'm guessing you're the husband?" Skye asked smoothly.

"Damn right pretty boy." Griffin said restraining himself.

"Well, it's been swell. See you all around." He smirked than ran off into the night carrying a few bottles with him.

"Get back here you scum!" Griffin ran after him as Muffy sat with me as I explained what happened. Even the things about him never hurting anyone, but leaving out my trip to the spring.

"He's a creep all right. But he's got nicer hair than me! I mean really, he's too pretty!" She said rolling her eyes.

"He's a flirt. I'll give him that, but you've got some nice hair there too Muff." We talked until Griffin came back empty handed.

"Sorry Muffy. I couldn't find the guy anywhere." Griffin said annoyed as he looked through the cabinets. "At least nothing that expensive was taken. I'll pay a visit to the next town over an replace it all." Griffin said sighing.

"I'm sorry I wasn't much help…" I sighed.

"No! We're sorry we left you all alone." Muffy said sadly.

"We? I remember you running off and I following so you don't get hurt." Griffin said being ignored by his wife.

"Like I said we're sorry Jo. Now get some sleep… It's very late." Muffy yawned on cue.

"Okay. Good night guys!" I called walking out of the bar half asleep and very confused about Skye.

"He's a no good thief, he steals, freezes people, and shamelessly flirts. Yet he seems so innocent, sincere, and almost caring…" I sighed as I opened my door and flopped on my bed for a much need sleep.

A/N: Yea I never really understood the whole bar cut-scene. They smell curry and leave the poor farm girl alone? Some friends. ): LOL. Hope you enjoyed! I plan on updating soon, so if you care: REVIEW!  
:D

~AN~


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yes. I know it took me forever to update again. If you're upset, then here's a cookie. I have my reasons, but I don't want to make this A/N too long or boring. So… Enjoy~

"You're leaving!?" My face was pale and full of anger.

"I am so sorry Jolyn… But I have to go."

"But Takaurtura-!"

"Joy. This is not up for debate. " Taka said sternly. I scowled at him deeply. "So angry…"

"You're breaking the promise to my parents! Of course I'm angry!" I felt the tears form in my eyes threatening to fall at any second.

"Joy…"

"Why now? I can't run the farm on my own? Why not retire in a year or so? Or better yet, why leave at all? Aren't you happy here?" My expression softened as he sighed again. His stormy gray eyes met my cerulean ones, as he seemed to be lost in thought.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are just like your mother? So full of passion for life, so eager to look towards the future. Yet you are also so much like your father. So quick- witted and kind… They both loved you so much." Taka said seemly still lost in thought.

"I know." I said softly.

"I helped you learn so much over the first season you have lived here. The rest is for you to learn on your own. They'll be looking out for you, Jo. The both of them." He said in the rare soft voice he used.

"Why, why are you leaving? Don't you like it here?" I asked tired.

"I always will. Being here was the happiest time of my life… But I've had an epiphany after… you're mother's death. I am no longer a young man. I plan on seeing the world and expanding my daily scenery. One day, you will understand. Right now? You have every right to be angry." He said.

"I do understand, uncle Takaurtura… Just remember to write… okay? I promise I will take good care of the farm." I said blinking back tears.

"Good girl. I have faith that you will do better than I have even hoped. Now be safe." Taka gave me a small grin and we went our separate ways for the evening.

Taka is leaving. No denying it. I am officially on my own. He's retired. Thoughts whizzed through my head for the next few days.

I sighed as I took a seat down by the Harvest Goddess Pond days later. Taka was leaving tomorrow. I found a small yellow flower and spun it around my fingers. It was barely nighttime but the sun was going down earlier and earlier.

"What a shame. I'll miss the summer." I thought out loud. I sighed then sucked in my breath. Footsteps… I heard footsteps.

The sound stopped and I was once greeted with the sounds of the night once again.

"Hello?" I called out.

"Hello." I was startled to be greeted back.

"Who's there?" I called already knowing the answer.

"Tis I fair maiden." A smooth voice called out. Skye sauntered over to me with his half lidded eyes and usual smirk.

"Why do I bother?" I asked myself.

"Still talking to yourself out loud I see." He said, chuckling.

"Haha. Very cute. I'm not in the mood tonight, Skye." I said annoyed.

"Huh. Who would have thought that in a few weeks you had went from being so unsure of me, to a casual chit-chat." Skye said grinning.

"Like I said, I'm not in the mood." I said still trying to hold back my tears.

"… I understand. I have heard about you're uncle." He said sighing.

"How?" I asked slightly defensive.

"I hear things every now and then." He said smirking at my lack of satisfaction to his answer.

"I do not steal, every night. Sometimes I just stop by to listen to a little gossip. It's addicting." He said slightly rolling his eyes. I wasn't going to press it further but I wasn't certain if he was joking or not.

"I've seen you around quite a few times since I have moved back here… Tell me Skye… Do you consider me a friend?" I asked.

It was a question bothering me for quite a little while. We have bumped into each other a few times after the bar fiasco, and every encounter was pleasant. I had felt that roller coaster adrenalin rush feeling whenever I saw him. I liked that feeling. The man was a thief and almost seemed to have charm and a huge ego wrapped together. He couldn't be egotistical without being charming and he couldn't be charming without being egotistical. All around, he wasn't this crazy horrible man that everyone assumed him to be. Know it isn't very safe, but I do need to know… Are we considered friends?

He stared at me with wide sea green eyes. His mouth was gapped open a slight bit and his mind seemed to be working in over load. I felt self-conscious and started to play with the red tips of my hair.

"I- I…" And then he ran.

He was light on his feet. It probably helped because he was so skinny. I have taken notice to the fact that it doesn't look as if he eats enough. His longer than expected sliver hair almost made a slapping noise as he took off. The adrenalin- like feeling was gone, and all I could feel was the after part of the roller- coaster. The part where you wish you were still on it so you could feel weightless again. I stared in shock and almost fear for a few moments when I finally realized that he wasn't coming back.

I stood up and straighten my shirt absentmindidly. I didn't know what he was going to say or do. But running away was not. Of course that is what I should have seen coming. After he steals something, isn't that what usually happens? He runs away? Running is for cowards.

"I know we'll meet again soon Skye." I said out loud as I walked into my house and locked the door with a click.

"But when we do, you better watch out you little son of a. -"

"Bark!" My small farm dog gave a small whimpering sound. I chuckled and fed him his supper.

"Good-bye everyone. I will miss you all." Taka said the very next morning to a few of his closest friends.

"Oh Taka, are you sure? We will miss you so much!" Vesta said sadly.

"I'm afraid so Vesta." Uncle Taka said to the orange haired woman smiling sadly.

"You shall be missed Takaurtura. Be safe!" Celia said shyly to the older farmer.

"Bye sir." Marlin said a lot more glum than he let on. "… It'll be less fun competing with you." Marlin added with a slight smile.

"Marlin!" Vesta smacked him on the arm.

"You all saw it!" Marlin said nursing his arm.

"Hush up. You'll be missed buddy. Take care." Griffin said patting his friend on the back.

"See you around." Gustafa said nodding sadly.

"Nice knowing you." Nami said shrugging.

A few other people spoke to Uncle Taka as I sighed as the man I knew most of my life boarded the ferry. Before he left, I gave him a hug. He was by no means an emotional man (A/N: Really! That guy seems to have very little personality) but I saw the glimmer of regret in his eyes.

"I forgot to tell you! I sent a letter to a few old friends… They'll be coming to help you out for a few months." Taka said smirking at my gasp.

"What the-"

"All aboard!" A voice boomed. I took a wild guess and assumed it was the caption.

"You'll get a letter soon!" Taka said as the boat left into the distance. The small

'party,' broke up and went their separate ways.

"What did he mean?" I asked myself.

Sure enough, a few days later, I realized that Takaurtura was true to his word.

"Oh my-!"

"Bark!"

"Jackers, shut up!"

A/N: Yeah I named the dog Jackers. Be jealous. I know the whole 'Taka leaving' might have seemed like filler… Probably because it was. :D But this leaves room for another two characters you all will meet very soon. Don't hate Skye just yet! I have plans to make you REALLY hate him later. Or maybe not, it all depends! I hope you enjoyed. And if not, oh well. This was the least fun chapter to right. More fun ahead children, so… review if you want!


	5. Chapter 5

"Whoever invented the alarm clock needs a good kick in the-… Ugh! Who wakes up at four in the morning!" I screamed into my pillow.

It has been a week since my uncle has left town. I never knew what an effect he had on the town. Even Hugh, the little athlete seems to be a little withdrawn. I asked him the other day while delivering some crops to Miss Romania, and he gave me the response that even he misses the stoic and gruff Takaurtura. I chuckled when he explained that the rancher would always bring back fresh milk for the boy.

Anyways, I received a letter from my new um… 'farm hands' that they would be arriving a week after Taka left. I felt a mix of emotions when I realized whom Taka had chosen to help. Relief that I would be receiving help, frustration that Taka left, fear because the letter never gave a hint of who was helping me (The letter was mysterious and basically just said that we're friends of Taka and that the two of us will be happy to help you for a little while), and annoyance because I had to wake up at FOUR AM TO PICK UP SOME STRANGERS!

I mused this over has I brushed my unusual colored hair. Dark brown covered the top to the middle of my head. Yet, bright red streaks were apparent at the very end tips of my hair. In the winter though, it seems to be a more of an auburn shade. Go figured.

I finished my morning routine and grabbed an apple from my refrigerator all the while scowling at my dog. _Hmph! Lucky Jackers!_ I left the house and locked the door behind me as I left in the late summer air.

_It has almost been an entire seasons since I moved in. A three whole months since I was still in the city, training to be a doctor, and not worrying about mom in the slightest._ I sighed and wiped away a tear that fell from my eye.

I continued my way to the beach where I was to wait for the ship to arrive. No one was yet awake, but the earth was. Early morning light streamed through the dusky clouds. Birds were flying overhead, into the disappearing stars. A chilly wind flew my hair back and made me cringe slightly. It was the sort of wind that cuts you to the bone and leaves you feeling dry and cold to the core. And yet, the world looked so peaceful and calm, that I barely even noticed.

"Maybe I should do this more often… It will give me a good chance to write…" I mused out loud. I've been so busy farming and trying to get into a good routine, that I never had a spare moment to just sit back and do things I loved. Like writing.

"Maybe now I'll have a chance with the extra help…" I said to myself out loud, yet again.

And then, I heard it. The sound of soft snoring and a small murmur filled the air around me. I became a little frightened, but I continued my path downwards. For a brief second, I considered it to be from the Inn. Maybe I mistaken the sound and it was really the heating system having a few problems. With that in mind, I came across the next section in town. The Turtle Pond.

I enjoyed the pond when I was little. A slightly younger Nina would tell me funny stories about the turtle that lived there. I checked the watch on my wrist. I still had some time and I wanted to see the turtle for it never occurred to me to see it since I was a young teenager.

I was prepared for what I did see, even though I probably should have been. I still heard the noises of soft snoring and became startled. I softly climbed over the damp ground to investigate. With shaking hands, I carefully separated a small shrub and found a very… interesting sight.

A light animal pattern jacket covered a lean and tall man. His pale skin seemed slightly less pallid without the moonlight on it. His sliver hair covered his face and jaw and was slightly ruffled by sleep. I almost broke down laughing. The infamous Phantom Thief looked so small and vulnerable. The sight gave me a pang in my chest. Then, I remembered that not too long ago he ran away from me in fear. Fear of my friendship. It was for the best anyways, he could have been so much more dangerous then he let on. How could I have ever trusted such a man? He stole for a living; he was a heartless, thief… And yet, he looked… cute?

I flushed slightly and scolded myself for thinking so. I have been in the presence to handsome mean before… But this seemed different somehow. Then, a very loud bird overhead cried much to loudly and I cringed in fear for what was the happen next.

Narrow teal eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the light. I held my breath in fear (as if that would make me invisible). His gaze soon turned towards me. In a quiet and confused voice he asked for me.

"Joy?" It was a surprised tone. As if he wasn't expecting, me and I could understand that. Yet, he gave no hint that he wasn't happy or unhappy to see me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. And then I took a page out of his book. I ran.

A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update guys! It was my birthday not too long ago, and I had a lot of exams so… yeah. Now it's spring break! So be prepared for more! Next chapter you'll meet Joy's new help! I'm sorry if this chapter had a lot of filler! Next chapter will be up very soon and I promise action!


End file.
